Let out the Beast
by choco momo
Summary: [EXO Fanfiction] "Karena Alpha yang telah berpasangan tak akan pernah membiarkan pasangannya melarikan diri darinya"/Boys Love/OT12/ABO!unniverse/AlphaBethaOmega/officialcouple!/ WARNING chidren not allowed!
1. Inferna

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol

Supported cast: Sehun, Luhan. Kris, Tao. Kai, KyungSoo.

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, Little bit Suspense

Theme : Four Season

Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DO NOT COPY PASTE MY WORK. NO BASH my character in my fic.

dilarang memberi Flame, Konkrit diterima dengan open minded

Choco Momo

Presented

An AlhpaBethaOmega Universe Fanfiction

 **Monster**

 **[Just Love Me Right ]**

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Monster_ EXO

Cast and anything in this story © belong to GOD

* * *

Kau mungkin bisa bersembunyi dari dunia, tetapi bisakah kau berlari dari lelaki yang mengenggam separuh dari hatimu?

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi ketika dia mengetahui fakta bahwa satu-satunya lelaki yang menjadi alasannya bertahan hidup ternyata terlibat dalam tragedi pembunuhan terhadap ayahnya lima belas tahun silam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghancurkan hati mereka berdua, tetapi yang dia tidak tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. Karena Alfa yang telah berpasangan tidak akan pernah membiarkan pasangannya melarikan diri.

Yang kemudian memaksanya untuk memilih diantaranya.

Kebenciannya, atau rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam?

* * *

 **INFERNA**

* * *

Negeri ini bernama Inferna, disebut seperti itu karena merupakan peralihan dari nama Inferno yang berarti adalah potongan kecil dari neraka.

Pemilihan nama adalah sebagai simbol sekaligus pengingat atas dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukan oleh pendahulu mereka.

Negeri yang dahulu pernah hancur karena perang saudara dan keserakahan manusia akan kekuasaan berhasil bangkit kembali, bertahan dari sisa puing-puing keputusasaan manusia di masa lampau hingga berada di puncak kejayaan

Bentuk pemerintahan Inferna adalah menggunakan sistem Monarki Absolut dengan Kaisar sebagai pemimpin negara dan diwarikan secara defakto atau berdasarkan garis darah, sedangkan kepala pemerintahan dan pimpinan badan eksekutif di pimpin oleh seorang perdana mentri.

Inferna di bagi menjadi tujuh Kota yang juga disebut sebagai Seven Deatly Sin, sebagai perwakilan dari dosa-dosa dan keserakahan yang pernah menjadi awal mula hancurnya peradaban manusia di masa lampau dan Ibu kotanya bernama Ferre atau Hyperephania yang juga disebut Kota Pride.

Kota yang begitu unik karena merupakan perpaduan antara budaya dan sisi tradisional sebagai warisan leluhur, yang berkesinambungan dengan alam mampu dan berjalan selaras dengan modernisasi pembangunan tata letak kota yang berdampingan dengan hutan dan pepohonan.

Pada dasarnya mereka adalah binatang meski mereka telah sejak lama meninggalkan kemampuan mereka untuk bertansformasi dan menyisakan DNA manusia sepenuhnya dengan jejak kebinatangan didalamnya.

Dan karena hal itulah kemudian sistem kasta diberlakukan dan dibagi menjadi tiga golongan yang digambarkan dalam bentuk piramida.

Kasta tertinggi dipegang oleh Alpha berdarah murni atau juga disebut sebagai Alpha Superior. Hybrid dari kelas ini merupakan pemegang utama tampuk kekuasaan Inferna. Keberadaan mereka amat sangat langka hingga hampir dikatakan nyaris punah dan merupakan keluarga utama Kekaisaran Wu yang turun temurun memimpin negara ini meski tidak banyak informasi yang bisa didapatkan.

Dikatakan bahwa mereka tidak ubahnya seperti putra para dewa yang diturunkan kebumi untuk membangun kembali negeri yang telah musnah dalam kehancuran.

Alpha berasal dari golongan bangsawan juga para petinggi negara, pengusaha atau pejabat pemerintah. Keseluruhan dari mereka adalah laki-laki dengan sifat kepemimpinan mengalir di dalam darah, mereka terkela sangat teritorial.

Kasta yang berada dibawahnya adalah Betha. Hybrid kelas ini biasanya bertindak sebagai pelaku ekonomi negeri. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang terlahir dari golongan atas adalah merupakan pesohor negeri, pengusaha besar, juga para profesional dan bahkan diantaranya menempati karir di pemerintahan dengan jabatan yang tinggi. Anak-anak yang berasal dari kedua orang tua yang merupakan betha tidak dapat melahirkan golongan alpha.

Kasta ketiga adalah Omega yang kemudian terbagi lagi menjadi tiga bagian.

Omega Hyperion adalah para wanita atau Lelaki omega yang terlahir dari orang tua yang berdarah Alpha atau berasal dari kalangan atas. Putri pejabat atau pengusaha dan pesohor negeri. Mereka bertindak sebagai pemilik DNA yang dikatakan paling tepat untuk melengkapi sifat agresif para Alpha.

Omega Empiris adalah golongan dengan kasta paling rendah dan berasal dari kelas menengah kebawah, mereka tidak diperkenan kan untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang tinggi dan memiliki kedudukan setara dengan budak.

Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya dapat menempati posisi sebagai pegawai rendahan atau buruh. Kelahiran omega yang berasal dari kedua orang tua betha adalah merupakan kasus yang langka tetapi bukan mustahil.

Dan yang terahir adalah Omega Imperial yang juga disebut sebagai Omega laki-laki 'pembawa' yang didalam legenda dikatakan sebagai anugerah sekaligus kutukan di saat bersamaan karena disebutkan bahwa setiap kelahiran omega imperial dengan tanda khusus di bahwa tengkuk mereka ditakdirkan untuk dapat membawa benih para Alpha berdarah murni didalam tubuh mereka.

Jumlah mereka sangat langka dan bahkan nyaris punah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Tidak sedikit dari para omega imperial yang di buru untuk dibunuh atau dikorbankan dalam upacara adat yang masih dipertahankan dalam upaya pelestarian budaya dan kepercayaan untuk menghormati keberadaan para dewa.

Meski seribu tahun telah berlalu, sebagian dari masyarakat inferna masih mempercayai anggapan bahwa para Omega Imperial akan membawa kutukan untuk negeri mereka sehingga kemudian mereka terus diburu dari waktu ke waktu dan perlahan benar-benar menghilang dari peradaban sampai keberadaan mereka kemudian terlupakan begitu saja.

Meski Inferna adalah sebuah negara yang makmur dengan ibukota yang begitu ideal sebagai tempat tinggal namun tidak seluruh masyarakatnya menikmati fasilitas kenyamanan yang sama.

Selalu ada tempat-tempat yang luput dari pengawasan pemerintah atau karena memang hanya setingkat itulah taraf kehidupan yang mampu mereka dapatkan sebagai kasta dari golongan terendah.

 **Just enjoy the story**

 **so, next or wrap?**


	2. Prolog

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol

Supported cast: Sehun, Luhan. Kris, Tao. Kai, KyungSoo.

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, Little bit Suspense

Theme : 4Season

Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DO NOT COPY PASTE MY WORK. NO BASH my character in my fic.

dilarang memberi Flame, Konkrit diterima dengan open minded

Choco Momo

Presented

An AlhpaBethaOmega Universe Fanfiction

 **Monster**

 **[Just Love Me Right ]**

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Monster_ EXO

Cast and anything in this story © belong to GOD

* * *

 **Debugging is anticipated with distaste, performed with reluctance, and bragged about forever.**

– Anonymous

* * *

Bumi, Juni 3127 AD

Suara desahan. Dua tubuh saling bergumul berusaha mencapai kenikmatan seiring dengan hentakan yang bersahutan dengan geraman juga teriakan mengundang birahi.

Diatas peraduan yang menjadi saksi percintaan mereka panas di kala itu, napas keduanya saling bersahutan.

Chanyeol menggeram penuh kenikmatan ketika akhirnya mereka mencapai surga bersama-sama dengan tubuh mungil yang kemudian terkulai lemah di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya.

Memeluk erat tubuh itu ketika pelepasan menghampirinya. Memberikan seluruh inti sari tubuhnya hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya bergetar dilanda kepuasaan.

Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya namun senyuman tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol merunduk untuk meraup bibir merah yang tampak membengkak akibat perbuatannya, membawanya dalam sebuah lumatan yang panjang dan bergairah.

Baekhyun merengek dibawah tubuhnya, menginginkan lebih. Jemari tangannya bergerak untuk meremas tengkuk Chanyeol, seolah berusaha menahan agar apapun yang tengah mereka lakukan untuk tidak berakhir seiring dengan tautan lidah mereka yang menjadi semakin liar.

Baekhyun terengah-engah di bawah tubuhnya dan membuat Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Untuk sesaat yang terasa seperti selamanya, Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik dengan rona merah di bawahnya. Ini adalah apa yang selalu dia harapkan setiap hari.

Menatap wajah orang yang dia cintai dengan seluruh jiwa raganya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya, membuat senyuman penuh kebahagiaan mengembang di wajah cantik pasangannya.

Baekhyun tersipu, memberikan kecupan singkat di sudut bibirnya sebagai balasan. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka sebelum kemudian menarik tautan tubuh mereka dibawah sana dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Memeluknya erat seolah tiada lagi hari esok untuk mereka saling melepaskan kerinduan dan berbagi cinta.

Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring miring sembari menatap wajah Chanyeol. Kedua mata lelaki itu tengah terpejam dan napasnya teratur. Rupanya Chanyeol telah menyeberang ke alam mimpi sendirian tanpanya.

Chanyeol adalah segala yang di harapkan. Lelaki itu mungkin memang bukan berasal dari kalangan atas, dia hanyalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa namun justru hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tanpa ragu untuk menerimanya.

Bahkan meski Chanyeol gelandangan sekalipun dia tetap akan mencintai lelaki itu sama banyaknya.

Lagipula, lelaki sepertinya yang hanyalah seorang penjaga toko bunga memang sudah seharusnya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang memiliki derajat yang sama bukan?

Bukan berarti pula dia mengharapkan lebih, hanya saja hingga sekarang dia tidak tahu status dari lelaki yang selama dua tahun terakhir menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Dia menduga Chanyeol adalah betha, karena hingga sekarang lelaki itu selalu berusaha menghindar ketika Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyinggung perihal tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Dia percaya pada Chanyeol tentu saja, hanya saja entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa bahwa seolah masih ada dinding pembatas di antara mereka dan lelaki itu tengah berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan setiap kali memikirkannya, sebersit firasat buruk melintas di benaknya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia pikirkan?

Chanyeol mungkin hanya belum siap, lagipula dia juga tidak merasa perlu untuk mendesak lelaki itu.

Mereka akan berada dalam hubungan yang lebih serius jika memang waktunya tiba nanti, di waktu yang tepat dan itu jelas bukan sekarang.

Lagipula, memikirkan bahwa dia akan tinggal secara permanen bersama dengan Chanyeol di apartmen sederhana ini dan meninggalkan kedua saudaranya membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja dilanda kecemasan.

Dia belum siap jika harus meninggalkan keduanya dalam waktu dekat dan dia bershukur karena Chanyeol juga sepertinya enggan untuk membicarakannya lebih jauh. Kadang-kadang dia merasa bershukur untuk itu.

Bakhyun beringsut dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks di dalam pelukan posesif Chanyeol kemudian jatuh kedalam tidur yang damai tanpa mimpi.

Saat terbangun, cahaya matahari merengsek masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tirainya yang tipis dan sewarna madu bergerak perlahan saat tertiup angin.

Menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih terlelap didalam tidurnya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Lelaki ini begitu rupawan hingga kadang Baekhyun tidak dapat memercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa lelaki ini adalah miliknya.

Hidungnya layaknya busur panah. Bibirnya begitu sensual, mengecap bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Seakan dewa tengah begitu bersuka cita ketika menciptakan sosoknya yang begitu sempurna dan menawan.

Baekhyun bergerak perlahan agar tidak membuat Chanyeol yang tengah beristirahat di dadanya terusik, memerhatikan jam dinding yang berdetak.

Jam sepuluh pagi. Mereka bangun begitu terlambat setelah bergumul hingga pukul empat pagi, itu jika dia tidak salah mengingatnya.

Dia harus bangun, dan itulah yang kemudian dia lakukan. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan sepelan mungkin, sedikit membetulkan letak selimut Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tidak terusik dalam tidurnya.

Mengusap kening Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai dan mengenakan kaus hitam Chanyeol yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, panjangnya mencapai pertengahan paha hingga mampu menutupi fakta bahwa dia tidak mengenakan apapun lagi dibaliknya.

Setelah meletakkan pakaiannya dan Chanyeol yang kotor di bak cuci, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

Dia menemukan telur dan beberapa daging ham di dalam lemari pendingin. Ada jus jeruk yang mereka beli beberapa hari yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk menghidangkannya sebelum membangunkan Chanyeol.

Membuat omlet dengan daging dan sayur. Menatanya diatas meja makan.

Dia tidak terlalu pandai memasak sebenarnya, Chanyeol jauh lebih berbakat melakukannya, tetapi dia harus bisa melakukannya jika dia ingin bertahan hidup dan menjadi suami yang baik kelak untuk mendampingi Chanyeol meski sebenarnya dia merasa tidak perlu untuk cemas jika menikah dengan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol terbukti jauh lebih mampu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Perutnya berbunyi, dia dan Chanyeol bahkan hingga melupakan makan malam mereka karena terjerat oleh birahi.

Baekhyun tersentak dan nyaris menjatuhkan sendok yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya lalu berlari kedalam kamar Chanyeol ketika dia mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar dan terkejut saat menemukan lelaki itu tengah mengerang diatas tempat tidur.

Berteriak kesakitan. Meringkuk tanpa kesadaran.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya disisi Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu hingga masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi?"

Apa Chanyeol terluka?

Kedua mata Chanyeol sontak terbuka dan bola matanya tampak berbeda. Warna hitam yang semula menghiasi manik itu memudar hingga nyaris berubah menjadi abu-abu.

Menatapnya kosong namun penuh kesakitan.

"Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu menyerukan namanya namun entah mengapa dia merasa Chanyeol berada begitu jauh darinya. Seolah lelaki itu kehilangan pegangan dan tidak benar-benar berada di sini bersamanya.

"Aku di sini." Atas dorongan hati, Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol dan memaksa kedua mata Chanyeol yang tidak fokus untuk beralih menatapnya.

Chanyeol mendekapnya begitu erat hingga tulang-tulang mereka menyatu. Menghapus segala jarak yang tercipta.

"Kau darimana? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku," ucapnya putus asa sementara pelukannya menjadi semakin erat.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol perlahan untuk menenangkannya. Membuat lelaki itu benar-benar merasakan kehadirannya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia memang berada di sini. Tidak sekalipun terbersit didalam benaknya untuk meninggalkan lelaki ini, yang terlihat begitu kuat namun juga begitu rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak pergi kemanapun Chanyeol, aku hanya pergi sebentar." Untuk pergi menyiapkan makanan karena memang itulah yang dia lakukan.

"Bohong!" Tudingnya. Suaranya keras. Tatapan matanya kembali tidak fokus.

"Aku ada disini Chanyeol. Bersamamu."

Baekhyun membawa jemari Chanyeol ke wajahnya, membiarkan lelaki itu benar-benar merasa atensi dari kehadirannya ketika pelukan itu kemudian terlepas. Chanyeol terus berusaha merapat kearahnya dan tidak membiarkannya menjauh barang sedetikpun.

Chanyeol menjadi lebih tenang kemudian, deru napasnya tidak lagi memburu dan saat menatapnya, kedua bola mata abu-abu itu telah menghilang. Berganti dengan seulas tatapan mata ramah yang begitu dikenalnya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengusap permukaan wajahnya dengan begitu lembut. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa seakan Chanyeol benar-benar bergantung akannya. Akan jawaban darinya.

Melihat betapa lelaki itu sungguh sangat mencintainya dan takut ketika dia pergi, membuat sudut hatinya menghangat.

Tanpa sadar senyum lembut penuh pengertian mengembang di wajahnya. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya, jika aku pergi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mematahkan kedua kakiku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kilatan humor di kedua matanya, terkekeh kecil untuk mencarikan suasaan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menegangkan, namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu menatap tepat di kedua manik matanya dan sekali ini Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar serius akan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun balas menatap mata itu dan berkata, "aku tidak akan pergi Chanyeol dan aku berjanji."

Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi tenang setelahnya.

Jemari Baekhyun mengusap peluh di kening Chanyeol perlahan. "Aku akan menemamimu sarapan, setelah itu aku harus pergi."

Chanyeol tampak tidak senang mendengarnya. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Maafkan aku Chanyeol."

Dia ingin tinggal, namun dia tidak bisa meninggalkan saudaranya sendiri di rumah terlalu lama. Ini weekend, dan luhan tidak akan berada di rumah untuk menjaga Tao karena kedai tempat luhan bekerja justru dalam keadaain paling ramai ketika hari libur tiba.

Baekhyun membiarkan lelaki itu meraup bibirnya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang. Melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian dalam keputusasaan, perlahan menenggelamkan mereka dalam napsu birahi.

Baekhyun adalah yang lebih dulu memutus pergulatan lidah mereka sebelum dia benar-benar terbuia dan membiarkan Chanyeol nendapatkan apa yang lelaki itu inginkan.

Agar dia tinggal lebih lama.

"Tunggu aku di meja makan."

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh permohonan yang Chanyeol layangkan padanya dengan melangkah pergi ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia tahu lelaki itu memerhatikannya ketika dia berjalan membelakanginya.

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan dengan kaus itu. Dan aku suka mengetahui fakta bahwa kau mengenakan pakaianku setelah kita bercinta habis-habisan."

Baekhyun menoleh dan dengan sengaja memberikan tatapan menggoda. "Oh, kau tidak akan bisa membujukku kali ini sayang."

Chanyeol mendesah, meletakkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?" Senyumannya tampak begitu persuasif dan penuh oleh bujuk rayu, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terpengaruh.

"Jangan membuat ini menjadi sulit untukku Chanyeol, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilih antara kau atau saudaraku."

Chanyeol mendesah. Menyerah. "Aku tahu."

"Maafkan aku." Entah mengapa dia mengatakannya, dia hanya benci jika harus mengecewakan lelaki itu.

"Kurasa itu hanya karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, jadi aku tidak akan meminta maaf."

Baekhyun rasa itu lebih dari cukup.

Setelah menyegarkan diri di kamar mandi, Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur sudah dengan mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Dia memang acap kali menginap di apartmen Chanyeol ini sehingga dia sengaja meninggalkan beberapa pakaian untuk memudahkannya.

Dia menemukan Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana olah raga abu-abu tengah berdiri di konter sembari menuang air kedalam gelas, meski dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, bekas cakaran di punggung dan hickey yang menyebar disekitar leher juga dadanya yang adalah hasil dari perbuatannya, entah mengapa dia tetap terlihat begitu panas dan menggairahkan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat sayang?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, berjalan mendekat untuk mendapatkan ciuman di rahangnya.

Menikmati sarapan di pagi sembari mengobrol selalu menjadi saat-saat kesukaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

 **To be continued**

BJM, 15 Juni 2017, 09:08:52

 **A/N:** Secara resmi aku mengumumkan bahwa ini adalah Fanfic kesekian yang diposting untuk meramaikan akun ini tepat untuk merayakan enam tahun usia akun ini. Dan Fanfiction ChanBaek pertamaku. Aku senang bisa ikut meramaikan Fandom ini setelah sekian lama Vakum, dan Terimakasih Tuhan juga teman baiiku yang berhasil meracuni otakku setelah sempat memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dari dunia Fanfic selama kurang lebih satu tahun.

 **NB:** Kesamaan ide dan tema berkonsep ABO Universe adalah merupakan hal yang disengaja.

Ok, jadi cukup sampai disini dulu cuap-cuap kita kali ini.

so...

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **and, let me know what you guys thinking about this story and give me some review.**

Keep continue or deleted?


	3. First of all

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol

Supported cast: Sehun, Luhan. Kris, Tao. Kai, KyungSoo.

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, Little bit Suspense

Theme : 4Season

Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DO NOT COPY PASTE MY WORK. NO BASH my character in my fic.

dilarang memberi Flame, Konkrit diterima dengan open minded

Choco Momo

Presented

An AlhpaBethaOmega Universe Fanfiction

 **Let out the Beast**

 **[Just Love Me Right ]**

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Monster_ EXO

Cast and anything in this story © belong to GOD

* * *

 **Light and Fire**

* * *

 _Baekhyun kecil yang kala itu berusia tujuh tahun lebih sedikit tinggal bersama ayahnya di sebuah distrik milik pemerintah. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang buruh pengantar yang bekerja disalah satu perusahaan milik pemerintahan dan tidak ada yang lebih bisa mereka shukuri selain mendapatkan sebuah rumah tinggal tanpa harus bersusah payah membayar._

 _Salah satu dari program pemakmuran rakyat yang coba digadang oleh pemerintah selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Rumah-rumah kecil yang tidak lebih dari petak-petak berwarna kusam yang saling berdempetan satu sama lain dan hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar warna senada._

 _Dunia di mata Baekhyun kecil tidak lebih dari abu-abu dan putih yang kemudian berubah menjadi hitam._

 _Tetapi sekali lagi, ini merupakan hal yang patut untuk selalu dishukuri karena mereka tidak harus berakhir di bawah jembatan atau pinggiran jalan perbatasan kota Ferre dan kota Warth yang merupakan lingkungan tinggal paling buruk. Satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinan untuk mereka jika saja pemerintah tidak memberikan rumah ini karena izin untuk membeli tanah secara pribadi meski dengan luas yang hanya cukup untuk membangun rumah minimalis sekalipun membutuhkan sangat banyak uang untuk melakukannya._

 _Baekhyun ingat hari itu, dipertengahan musim dingin yang berlangsung sepanjang tahun selama satu tahun penuh. Mata sipitnya menatap keluar jendela saat tanpa sengaja menemukan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Sayup-sayup telinganya dapat mendengar suara teriakan para warga yanng bersahutan menyerukan hal-hal yang menjadi sulit di dengar namun sedikit banyak bisa dia mengerti._

 _Kebakaran._

 _Asap hitam itu berasal dari api yang perlahan semakin membesar dan telah membakar apapun yang berada disana._

 _Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap ayahnya yang tengah mencuci beberapa sayuran di konter cuci piring. Tidak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi atau memang berupaya untuk mengabaikannya, karena akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak terlibat dengan apapun yang berpotensi menjadi ancaman._

 _Pertahan diri seperti ini sering kali harus diterapkan ketika tinggal dilingkungan dimana setiap hari pembunuhan dan perampokan marak diberitakan di televisi nasional._

 _"Ayah ada kebakaran." Baekhyun kecil berucap dan berhasil menarik perhatian lelaki itu._

 _Ayah kemudian mendekat ke arahnya dan ikut menatap asap hitam yang terbang membumbung tinggi di langit melalui jendela. Asap itu terlihat dekat dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa sedikit penasaran._

 _Dengan kaki kecilnya, Baekhyun beringsut untuk turun dari kursi meja makan dan menarik jemari tangan ayahnya. Bermaksud mengajaknya keluar._

 _"Ayo kita lihat ayah." Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan ayahnya untuk mendapatkan respon._

 _"Itu berbahaya Baekhyun, sebaiknya kita tetap tinggal. Apinya pasti akan segera padam."_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Ayo kita pergi, itu dekat dengan rumah Luhan Gege ayah."_

 _Ayah menghela napas pelan, menyerah. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melepaskan tangan ayah selama disana."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dengan penuh antusias. Mengenakan mantel hangat miliknya juga syal merah yang dilitikan di sekitar lehernya untuk menajaganya dari udara dingin sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dengan jemari tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh ayahnya._

 _Berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan hingga mereka tiba di tempat kejadian._

 _Ada banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran telah berada disana juga para warga yang sibuk menonton di pinggir jalan dengan raut wajah cemas dan membuatnya agak ketakutan._

 _Namun, diantara semua itu, Baekhyun sungguh tidak dapat memercayai pemandangan yang dia temukan._

 _Itu rumah Luhan Gege. Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu karena dia memang sering kali bertandang kemari untuk bermain bersama Luhan ketika ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak memiliki waktu bersamanya, meski sebenarnya semua rumah yang berada di lingkungan ini memiliki bentuk dan struktur yang sama._

 _Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan ayah dari jemarinya dan berlari berusaha menerobos kerumunan, membuat ayah begitu terkejut dan mengejarnya._

 _"Baekhyun!" Ayah berseru memanggil namanya namun Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya. Tubuh kecilnya berhasil menerobos masuk ke tengah kerumunan._

 _Mata hitamnya menemukan Luhan diantara rangkulan seorang wanita berwajah keibuan yang menatap Luhan dengan wajah penuh rasa simpatik sembari sesekali mengusap punggungnya dan berguman untuk menenangkan anak lelaki yang duduk dengan wajah kosong dekat disampingnya. Pipinya pucat dan ada jejak air mata di pipinya yang halus._

 _"Mama, Baba." Luhan terus menggumam, menyebut kedua orang tuanya._

 _Baekhyun menganggam tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin, ikut berjongkok disamping bocah yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. "Luhan Gege," lirihnya._

 _Dia kemudian memnbawa tubuh temannya yang telah dianggapnya seperti saudaranya itu masuk kedalam pelukan, hanya menuruti apa yang hatinya katakan. Ayah berada di sisinya, mengelus lembut surainya lalu kemudian bergantian mengelus punggung Luhan lembut._

 _Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan?_

 _Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar bahwa dinas sosial mungkin datang dan Luhan akan dibawa ke panti asuhan karena kedua orang tua Luhan tidak dapat diselamatkan sementara Luhan tidak lagi memiliki sanak saudara._

 _Beberapa bahkan berkata mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah sebelum kemudian orang-orang menyadari bahwa salah satu rumah dilingkungan mereka telah hangus dilahap kobaran api merah. Mereka juga berkata bahwa kebakaran sengaja dipicu untuk menutupi pembunuhan yang dilakukan sebelumnya._

 _Luhan berhasil selamat entah bagaimana caranya dan Baekhyun bershukur untuk itu, tetapi mereka akan membawanya pergi dan dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Gege favoritnya lagi._

 _Baekhyun kecil menangis menyadari bahwa mereka mungkin akan segera berpisah._

 _"Gege," desahnya dan mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya. "Ayah, Luhan Gege... Bagaimana dengan Luhan Gege?"_

 _Ayah memberikan seulas senyum yang menenangkan dan berkata, "kita akan membawa Luhan bersama kita Baekhyun."_

 _Senyuman merekah di wajah Baekhyun saat mendengarnya, namun tidak dengan Luhan, bocah kecil itu hanya diam tidak merespon._

 _"Benarkah anda akan membawanya bersama anda Tuan?" Wanita berwajah ramah yang berada di sisi Luhan bertanya._

 _"Tentu saja, dia dan Baekhyun akan menjadi saudara," jawabnya sebelum kemudian berpaling padanya. "Kau senang kan Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk penuh antusias._

 _Wanita itu menjabat tangan ayah dengan wajah penuh haru, mengusap wajahnya yang dilelehi air mata dengan tangan yang lain. "Terima kasih. Luhan adalah anak yang sangat baik dan tidak lagi memiliki siapa-siapa sekarang, jika saja saya mampu, saya ingin sekali membawanya bersama saya, hanya saja saya tidak yakin akan bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan kondisi saya sekarang."_

 _Wanita ramah itu memiliki tiga anak yang harus dia hidupi sementara suaminya telah meninggal satu tahun sebelumnya. Dia dan Luhan bertetangga. Sosok Luhan mengingatkannya pada putranya yang berusia sama dengan Luhan._

 _Meski mereka hidup dengan serba kekurangan, namun samasekali bukan masalah baginya jika harus menambah satu lagi anggota keluarga melihat betapa memprihatinkannya kondisi Luhan saat ini._

 _Bersama, ayah membawa Luhan pulang, menggendongnya di antara lengannya sementara Baekhyun berjalan disisinya sembari jemarinya mengenggam jemari ayah erat._

 _Kedua mata Luhan bahkan tidak lepas memerhatikan rumah tempat dimana dia tinggal sejak entah berapa lama._

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **XoXo Coffe Shop.**

Tempat dimana Luhan telah bekerja selama lima tahun terakhir. Dia bertahan bukan hanya karena temannya adalah pemilik tempat ini yang benar-benar merintisnya sejak awal bahkan tanpa campur tangan dari kedua orang tuanya meski MinSeok bukan berasal dari golongan omega biasa.

Dia bertahan murni hanya karena dia menyukai apa yang tengah dia lakukan saat ini dan juga karena menemukan pekerjaan sungguh sangat sulit untuk orang yang memiliki status sebagai masyarakat dari golongan rendah dan tidak mengenyam pendidikan hingga selesai.

Luhan hanya bersekolah hingga kelas empat sekolah dasar dan beruntung karena dia bisa membaca dan menulis dengan baik berkat kecerdasan otaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan orang-orang seusianya sehingga dia juga bisa mengajari kedua saudaranya. Setidaknya dengan begitu mereka tidak akan mudah di bodoh-bodohi oleh orang lain.

Beruntung karena kedua adiknya cerdas dan status yang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan hingga selesai samasekali tidak menganggu.

Bisnis yang dirintis oleh MinSeok atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil dengan nama XiuMin berjalan dengan sangat baik terutama selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Mereka menjual kopi dengan kualitas terbaik seperti, Robusta dan Luak sumatra yang bibitnya berhasil di bawa dari Negeri tua sebelum peperangan terjadi dan juga Roti Baguette yang sangat terkenal dengan kelezatannya.

Kopi adalah komoditas yang sempurna dan berharga luar biasa mahal, jadi tidak heran jika bisnis yang gadang oleh MinSeok sungguh menguntungkan.

Pelayanan yang ramah dan suasana Kedai yang ceria juga menjadi salah satu yang menjadikan tempat ini selalu ramai dikunjungi terutama di hari-hari libur seperti saat ini.

Pada dasarnya Luhan mengenali hampir semua orang yang rutin berkunjung ke Kedai termasuk juga seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang selalu duduk di pojok Kedai dekat dengan jendela kaca raksasa yang mengarah ke taman.

Tempat yang selalu menjadi pilihan para pengunjung ketika bertandang karena pemandangannya yang begitu menakjubkan, balkon dengan kanopi dari tanaman rambat Wisteria cantik berwarna ungu dan merah muda yang terjalin dengan begitu apik ketika musim semi tiba.

Hanya saja saat ini sedang memasuki musim dingin sehingga pemandangan yang dia lihat hanyalah berupa tanaman seperti Blood Lily yang MinSeok tanam dekat dengan balkon yang mekarnya selalu menjadi penanda pergantian musim.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana MinSeok dapat menanamnya seorang diri.

Dan lelaki itu bernama Sehun.

Dia tidak mengenal pemuda itu tentu saja, namun dia bisa mengenali pakaian mahal yang selalu dia kenakan dan seolah meneriakan kata berkelas di setiap kesempatan. Menunjukkan fakta bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali bukan berasal dari golongan biasa meski dia tahu bahwa kebanyakan dari pengunjung Kedai berasal dari kalangan atas.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari lelaki itu.

Bahunya yang lebar bergerak layaknya seperti seorang predator yang tengah mengintai mangsadan membuat instingnya berteriak memberikan peringatan. Dia berbahaya.

Mata hitam milik pemuda itu mengawasi setiap pergerakannya tanpa harus bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikannya. Dan jujur saja hal itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman dan dia berharap dia tidak menyadari hal itu karena sekarang yang dia lakukan adalah balas menatap kedua mata itu meski dia mencoba untuk menghindar, namun entah mengapa dia hanya tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya.

Luha mendesah lega ketika seseorang datang untuk membunyikan bel meja kecil di atas meja counter dan seolah menyadakarnnya dari situasi yang tengah dia hadapi.

Luhan hanya bekerja hingga jam tiga sore, jadi ketika Jimin datang untuk menggantikannya sebagai petugas jaga kasir hari ini, Luhan melepaskan celemeknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Mengganti pakaiannya, bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dia belum bertemu dengan MinSeok yang menjabat sebagai pemilik sekaligus manager Kedai hari ini dan dia telah menelpon untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera kehabisan stock untuk beberapa bahan kue karena memang dialah yang dipercaya untuk memegang tanggung jawab akan Kedai ketika MinSeok tidak berada di tempat.

Dan lagipula, MinSeok akan kembali dalam satu jam dan karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus di cemaskan, maka Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Alih-alih pulang dengan menggunakan kereta api atau bus seperti yang kerap dia lakukan saat di pagi hari ketika harus berangkat bekerja, Luhan memilih untuk berjalan kaki sembari menikmati keindah Kota Ferre yang begitu memikat.

Jalanan terkesan sepi dan lengang dari kendaraan bermotor karena memang orang-orang diharuskan menggunakan fasilitas kendaraan umum untuk bepergian kerap kali lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki sepertinya.

Izin untuk mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk didapatkan dan tentu saja membutuhkan banyak sekali uang untuk melakukannya. Dan dia samasekali sekali tidak memiliki hal itu, bahkan meski memiliki uang sekalipun bukan berarti dia menginginkannya. hanya kalangan tertentu saja yang memiliki fasilitas mewah berupa kendaraan pribadi untuk bepergian.

Modernisasi berjalan berdampingan dengan kebudayaan dan kecintaan akan alam sehingga pemerintah sepakat bahwa pembatasan penggunaan kendaraan bermotor dengan ditandai mahalnya harga untuk sebuah kendaraan pribadi akan membantu mereka untuk menjaga alam tetap terjaga dari ancaman polusi udara seperti yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

Perang nuklir, udara yang tercemar pernah membuat bumi berada di ambang batas kehancuran dan nyaris benar-benar tidak layak huni untuk manusia.

Hanya sedikit yang bertahan dan dikatakan saat itu, bahwa apa yang telah terjadi kemudian memaksa mereka untuk merubah stuktur DNA mereka secara keseluruhan dengan cara menggabungkan sel-sel tubuh dengan satu-satunya binatang yang saat itu berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari perang nuklir yang membumi hanguskan lebih dari setengah permukaan bumi hingga nyaris tidak ada yang tersisa.

Dan dampak yang diakibatkan, jauh lebih besar lagi.

Kelaparan menciptakan kegilaan. Pembunuhan terjadi dimana-mana. Perang saudara.

Dan berkat hal itulah kemudian ide itu digagas dan menjadikan sifat-sifat kebinatangan mengambil alih sebagian dari diri mereka yang terus berlanjut hingga keturunan selanjutnya.

Membutuhkan setidaknya waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit sebelum dia tiba di rumah dan Luhan sangat menikmati perjalannya.

Rumah.

Atau setidaknya begitulah mereka menyebutnya meski tempat itu benar-benar jauh dari kata layak.

Flat kecil yang berada di lantai tiga sebuah gedung yang terletak di distrik pinggir kota dan dibangun ditengah-tengah lingkungan yang rawan akan kejahatan.

Namun meski begitu, Luhan sungguh sangat bershukur karena setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada tempat yang dulu mereka tinggali setelah mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan. Yang hanya sebuah pondok kecil yang bahkan atapnya selalu bocor ketika hujan turun dan samasekali tidak mampu melindungi mereka saat musim dingin tiba.

Luhan memutar kenop pintu setelah memasukkan serangkaian kode dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

Hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur yang dia pakai bersama dengan Tao dan Baekhyun. Satu kamar mandi. Dapur serta ruang tamu yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga yang ditengah-tengahnya diletakkan sebuah kotatsu atau meja kopi yang terdapat selimut di bawahnya dan berfungsi untuk menghangatkan diri karena terdapat alat penghangat di dalamnya yang benar-benar berguna ketika musim dingin tengah berlangsung seperti sekarang ini.

Rumah dalam keadaan sepi.

Luhan berjalan masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Tao yang tengah berbaring lemas di atas futon.

Tao sakit. Tao selalu sakit, dan Luhan bahkan menemukan roti yang diletakkan diatas meja kecil yang dia siapkan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja masih tidak tersentuh sementara air di dalam gelas telah berkurang sepenuhnya.

Luhan bersimpuh dekat dengan Tao dan memeriksa keadaan lelaki itu dengan cara meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas permukaan kening Tao yang berkeringat.

Masih hangat namun sudah lebih baik daripada ketika dia meninggalkannya pagi tadi meski sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Keadaan Tao yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja membuatnya cemas sepanjang hari, namun dia merasa begitu bersalah setiap kali harus menggunakan kebaikan hati MinSeok untuk memberinya kelonggaran dalam hal pekerjaan padanya.

Dia merasa itu bukan contoh yang baik untuk para pekerja yang lain karena kerap kali diperlakukan berbeda.

Luhan menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Tao hingga sebatas pinggang dan menemukan piyama yang lelaki mungil bermata panda itu telah dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Tao, kau harus bangun dan berganti pakaian." Luhan mencoba membangunkan Tao.

Tao membuka kedua matanya dan Luhan merutuk saat menyadari betapa serius kondisi Tao saat ini. Mereka bahkan harus berpikir beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk membawa Tao ke rumah sakit karena kondisi keuangan mereka yang semakin menipis saat ini.

"Gege." Tao mengguman pelan.

Dengan dibantu oleh Luhan, Tao bangun dari posisi berbaringnya sebelum kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka kancing piyama yang Tao kenakan, menggantinya dengan kaus yang nyaman namun tetap hangat agar dapat menyerap keringat.

"Kau juga harus makan Tao, mengapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?"

Luhan membantu Tao untuk kembali berbaring dan hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak lapar Gege," jawabnya.

Luhan menghela napas, tentu saja, Tao tentu saja tengah sedang tidak berselera makan saat ini. "Kalau begitu Gege akan memasakkan sup untukmu, dan kau harus berjanji untuk menghabiskannya. Oke?"

Tao menjawabnya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih Gege."

Dia bermaksud untuk mengganti pakaian dan mandi karena tubuhnya terasa lengket sebelum memasak sup untuk Tao ketika suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya menemukan Baekhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan sembari menenteng paper bag.

"Kau sudah pulang Baekhyun. Kau bilang akan pulang terlambat."

"Aku berubah pikiran Gege dan aku lupa kalau Tao telah kehabisan obatnya jadi aku membelikannya di apotik."

"Oh benar kah? Kurasa aku juga lupa, beruntung karena kau mengingatnya."

"Jadi, dimana dia?" Tao.

"Dia ada dikamar, aku akan mandi sebelum memasakkan sup untuknya karena dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Itu tidak perlu Gege, SunKyu Nonna memberikan sup untuk diberikan pada Tao saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Tao sedang sakit."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kurasa aku akan tetap memasak untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk dari dapur sementara Luhan pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi sebelum kemudian memindahkan sup dari dalam rantang yang dia bawa ke dalam mangkuk dan membawanya ke kamar.

Memerhatikan Tao yang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Keningnya masih panas namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Wajahnya begitu pucat sementara bibirnya kering, kantung matanya terlihat semakin jelas dan menghitam.

Tao nyaris tidak tidur karena bermimpi buruk dan terus mengigau sepanjang malam.

"Tao, Gege membawakan sup buatan SunKyu Noona untukmu. Ayo makan, dan setelah itu kau harus meminum obatmu."

Meski tampak tidak bersemangat, Tao tetap mematuhi apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Menerima setiap suapan yang Baekhyun sodorkan kearahnya.

Saat Luhan selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi sementara sup yang berada di mangkuk masih tersisa setengahnya, Luhan bergantian dengan Baekhyun untuk menyuapi Tao meski lelaki itu nyaris memuntahkan makannya beberapa kali hingga berhasil menghabiskan makannya.

Mereka berhasil memaksa Tao untuk menelan obatnya yang terasa pahit meski Tao sempat menolak sebelumnya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Tao, agar kau cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun memerhatikan Tao dalam diam ketika mereka kembali membantu lelaki itu untuk berbaring di atas futon. Mengerang dengan wajah berkerut karena menahan sakit saat melakukan pergerakan kecil.

Tao sama sekali tidak tampak baik-baik saja.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa semakin khawatir. Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, namun entah mengapa bau tubuh Tao terasa lebih tajam daripada biasanya.

Dia seorang omega, dia tidak bisa membaui setajam penciuman alfa namun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Tao setelah tinggal bersama selama lebih dari lima belas tahun.

Tao selalu berbau seperti dedaunan hijau yang tersapu angin musim panas. Segar dan terkesan penuh semangat juga penuh dengan keceriaan.

Tapi ini...

Bau tubuhnya bercampur dengan bau rempah-rempah gelap yang memabukkan dan sedikit mengintimidasi, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar karena antisipasi meski memang tidak terlalu kentara pada mulanya.

Baekhyun berpaling untuk menatap Luhan. "Gege, apa kau bisa menciumnya? Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja tetapi sepertinya bau Tao agak berbeda."

Kedua bola matanya sontak melebar. Dan Luhan benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya kali ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal bahwa sakit yang Tao derita bukan hanya berasal dari kesehatan tubuhnya yang acap kali terganggu, melainkan karena oemga itu tengah berada di ambang masa pra-heat pertamanya.

Dia hanya tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi karena mulanya dia mengira bahwa Tao hanyalah seorang omega lelaki biasa tetapi rupanya kali ini tebakannya meleset. Sepertinya sakit yang selama ini Tao alami membuat hormonnya terganggu dan mempengaruhi siklus masa mendamba yang seharusnya terjadi saat berada di usia dua puluh tahun.

Tao terlambat mengalaminya selama satu tahun.

"Tutup semua jendela dan pintu secepatnya Baekhyun," perintah Luhan dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencoba membantahnya setelah dia menyadari situasi macam apa yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini.

Mereka memutari seluruh area rumah dengan tergesa-gesa, menutup jendela rapat-rapat dan mengunci pintu, menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan di kamar mareka untuk menyamarkan bau tubuh Tao yang mungkin saja akan tercium hingga ke luar rumah, tetapi paling tidak lelaki itu aman berada di dalam sini.

Menutup semua akses bagi para alpha untuk datang mendekat.

Mereka kemudian duduk dekat dengan Tao yang kini tengah tertidur karena kelelahan, Baekhun harap Tao bisa melalui semua ini hingga masa mendambanya berakhir meski dia tidak yakin mengingat kondisi kesehatan Tao yang tidak stabil. Seharusnya mereka membawa Tao kerumah sakit agar lelaki itu bisa mendapatkan penanganan selama masa mendambanya berlangsung karena dia takut membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Memang tidak ada kasus kematian pada omega wanita namun tidak untuk omega lelaki. Jika Omega pembawa yang dalam keadaan sehat saja dilaporkan memiliki tingkat kegagalan sebanyak lima puluh persen untuk bertahan sendirian tanpa pasangan atau seseorang berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya, bagaimana dengan Tao yang harus bertahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tidak berdaya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong Tao ketika masa mendambanya tiba dalam beberapa hari.

Dia bisa saja meminta bantuan Chanyeol tetapi dia hanya akan berakhir dengan merepotkan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang sama tegangnya seperti dirinya ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah mereka diketuk dengan gedoran yang keras seolah seseorang berniat untuk menghancurkannya. Lelaki itu balas menatap kedua matanya dan sepertinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Siapa yang mungkin bertamu ke rumah mereka sementara mereka tidak merasa memiliki tamu dan tidak ada orang baik-baik yang akan menggendor pintu rumah orang lain dengan begitu kasar jika mereka memang berniat baik.

Sedikit banyak hal ini benar-benar membuatnya trauma, terakhir kali pintu rumah mereka diketuk dengan cara yang sama adalah tepat menjelang kematian ayah yang begitu mereka cintai.

"Siapa yang datang Gege?" Tanya Baekhyun meski dia tahu Luhan tidak mungkin memiliki jawabannya sementara lelaki itu berada di sini bersamanya.

Baekhyun setengah berharap tamu yang datang adalah salah satu dari kenalan mereka meski sepertinya hal itu sangat tidak mungkin namun Baekhyun juga tidak dapat memikirkannya.

Satu yang dia tahu, bahwa ini sama sekali bukan pertanda baik bagi mereka.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan kearah pintu. Membiarkan Luhan mengitip melalui lubang pintu dan kemudian berpaling untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa Gege? Siapa yang datang?" Luhan harap dia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia jelas mengenali wajah yang berada di balik pintu rumah mereka. Dan lelaki itu tidak datang seorang diri, melainkan bersama dengan tiga orang pengawal kepercayaannya.

"Aku tahu kalian ada di dalam, jadi sebaiknya kalian buka pintu ini."

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna saat mendengarnya. Siapa orang kurang ajar itu? Berani sekali memerintah mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian mengintip melalui lubang dan menemukan lelaki berambut hitam dengan wajah bak titisan seorang dewa tengah berdiri menunggu tidak sabar di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau berhutang pada mereka Gege?" Melihat bagaimana lelaki itu membawa serta orang-orang bersamanya, mereka mungkin saja datang untuk menagih uang.

"Yang benar saja Baekhyun, seperti aku akan berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka," jawab Luhan tidak terima.

"Lalu mereka siapa Gege? Aku tahu kau mengenal mereka. Jadi katakan padaku!"

Luhan menghela napas kasar sebelum menjawab, dia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Itu Wu YiFan."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N:** aku harap fic ini gak perlu di bungkus dalam waktu dekat dan pengen kalian menikmatinya. Jadi, **enjoy the story** dan beritahu aku apa yang kalian sukai atau kalian pikirkan tentang fanfci ini. Apa masih layak dilanjutkan atau enggak.

Jadi, sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan.


	4. Phoenix

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol

Supported cast: Sehun, Luhan. Kris, Tao. Kai, KyungSoo.

Gendre : Romance, Fantasy, Little bit Suspense

Theme : 4Season

Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DO NOT COPY PASTE MY WORK. NO BASH my character in my fic.

dilarang memberi Flame, Konkrit diterima dengan open minded

Choco Momo

Presented

An AlhpaBethaOmega Universe Fanfiction

 **Let out the Beast**

 **[Just Love Me Right ]**

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Monster_ EXO

Cast and anything in this story © belong to GOD

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 _Jasad kedua orang tua Luhan telah dievakuasi sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali puing-puing kehancuran bersamaan dengan kematian orang-orang yang dia cintai._

 _Kematian selalu menjadi momok yang menakutkan bahkan bagi anak-anak yang meski dengan pemikiran polos mereka telah mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya rasa dari kehilangan. Tahu bahwa orang-orang selalu mendampinginya kemudian direnggut paksa darinya tanpa akan pernah ada lagi perjumpaan dan pelukan untuk melepas kerinduan._

 _Mereka hanya pergi dan takkan pernah kembali._

 _Luhan tahu betul bahwa dia benar-benar telah sebatang kara bahkan dengan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah absen selalu berusaha menghiburnya dengan wajahnya yang ceria dan senyuman cantik di wajahnya._

 _Luhan hanya terlalu bersedih sehingga dia bahkan tidak mampu berbicara selama beberapa waktu sejak kejadian kebakaran itu._

 _Ayah membawanya untuk diperiksa dan membuatnya merasa sangat terbebani. Dia mengerti bahwa tidak banyak uang yang ayah Baekhyun dapatkan untuk mereka dan sekarang harus dibagi untuk pengobatannya._

 _Luhan terbukti menderita PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) sehingga membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan berbicara selama beberapa waktu. Butuh waktu empat bulan hingga Luhan mampu melengkungkan senyuman kembali diwajahnya meski tidak mencapai matanya._

 _Dia belajar untuk menerima meski tidak akan pernah mampu untuk melupakan._

 _Setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar sendiri. Dia memiliki ayah dan Baekhyun sekarang. Lelaki itu tidak sekalipun pernah membedakannya dari Baekhyun, dia justru mereka begitu disayang dan dimanjakan sebagaimana Tuan Byun memerlakukan putranya kandungnya sendiri._

 _Segalanya baik-baik saja untuk saat ini meski Luhan tidak yakin luka hatinya akan pernah sembuh. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi pada hari itu namun dia hanya tidak mampu untuk kembali mengingatnya._

 _Yang dia ingat adalah dia yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut ketika menemukan rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Ada asap dimana-mana hingga membuatnya terbatuk dan merasa begitu kesulitan bernapas._

 _Luhan berteriak memanggil nama kedua orang tuanya dan menemukan mereka telah tergeletak di lantai dapur rumah mereka dengan keadaan berlumuran darah._

 _Dia berlari keluar dan menangis. Merasa tidak berdaya._

 _Dia meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya terbakar di dalam sana._

 _Para warga berdatangan ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak kebakaran dan Luhan hanya begitu menyesali mengapa dia tidak mati bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya di dalam sana alih-alih berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Rasa bersalah juga ketakutan bercokol di dalam benaknya. Menghancurkannya hingga Tuan Byun mengatakan sesuatu padanya, seolah lelaki itu dapat membaca apa yang ada di dalam hatinya._

 _"Itulah yang terbaik Luhan. Ayah yakin kedua orang tuamu juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, agar kau tetap bertahan hidup dan berbahagia meski tanpa mereka."_

 _Berbekal keyakin dihatinya, Luhan perlahan belajar untuk menerima apa yang telah digariskan untuknya._

 _Hanya saja, seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna._

 _Hari itu Tuan Byun yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Ayah pulang setelah beberapa bulan pulang dengan membawa tteokboki dan juga Kimbab yang merupakan makanan kesukaan mereka. Meletakkanya diatas meja makan rumah mereka yang kecil._

 _Baekhyun memekik riang saat menemukannya, berbading terbalik dengan waut wajah Tuan Byun yang tampak murung dan pucat dan Baekhyun jelas menyadari perubahan itu._

 _"Ayah baik-baik saja?" Bocah itu bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan lemah._

 _Tuan byun mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun lembut. "Ayah baik-baik saja Nak. Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang ayah katakan, namun dia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di kursi, menunggu Luhan untuk menikmati makanan yang ayah bawa untuk mereka._

 _Ayah meletakkan tas kerja berwarna hitam yang warnanya telah memudar dan kusam di atas meja sebelum kemudian pergi melangkah keluar dari dapur saat kedua mata Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menemukan permata merah menggelinding keluar dari dalam tas hitam yang terbuka._

 _Baekhyun terpesona dan beringsut untuk membawa permata sebesar genggaman tangan anak kecil itu di antara jemari mungilnya._

 _Sangat indah dan memukau hingga membuatnya sulit untuk mengalihkan perhatian._

 _Saat Baekhyun mengenggamnya, warnanya yang semerah darah perlahan kemudian memudar hingga menyisakan gumpalan yang menyerupai bentuk burung merak api yang seolah terperangkap didalamnya, bergelung diantara sayapnya yang berkobar._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia begitu tertawan akan keindahan permata yang tanpa sengaja dia temukan._

 _Apa ini milik ayah? Baekhyun mendengar hatinya berbisik. Mungkin dia boleh menyimpannya dan dia akan mengatakannya nanti pada ayah bahwa dia ingin bisa menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri lalu kemudian memasukannya kedalam bagian belakang boneka kelinci yang dia beri nama Lam-Lam, yang kebetulan punggungnya sobek setelah tanpa sengaja tersangkut saat dia tengah bermain hingga busa-busanya merengsek keluar._

 _"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Luhan memanggil namanya dan membuatnya seketika meletakkan Lam-Lam kembali ke pangkuannya. Mata Luhan menemukan tteokboki dan Kimbab yang masih utuh di atas meja._

 _"Kenapa kau belum makan?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng. Tersenyum. "Aku menunggumu Gege."_

 _Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya dan mulai menghidangkan makanan dengan cara memindahkannya ke dalam piring. Memberikan Baekhyun sumpitnya, memakannya bersama tanpa menunggu Tuan Byun karena lelaki itu memang bermaksud membeli kedua makanan itu untuk kedua anak lelakinya._

 _"Ayah mau tidak?"_

 _Baekhyun bertanya saat ayahnya masuk ke dapur untuk bergabung bersama mereka di meja makan. Ayah menggeleng dan meminta mereka untuk menghabiskannya._

 _Meski berkata begitu, Baekhyun justru mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut tuan Byun yang kemudian menerima suapan dari tangan kecil putranya dengan senang hati._

 _Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya kemudian meletakkan Lam-Lam ke atas meja, sepuluh jemari tangan hingga sekitar mulutnya belepotan saus tteokboki. Tubuh kecilnya beringsut untuk turun dari atas kursi dan mengeluh ketika tubuhnya yang pendek tidak dapat mencapai westafel cuci piring untuk mencuci kedua tangan dan mulutnya yang kotor._

 _Ayah kemudian bangkit untuk menggendong Baekhyun agar bocah itu dapat mencuci tangannya sembari bermain dengan gelembung sabun dan sesekali terkikik kecil karenanya._

 _Mata Luhan tanpa sengaja menemukan Lam-Lam yang sobek dibagian punggungnya. Dia sudah berniat untuk menjahit boneka lusuh itu di hari sebelumnya tetapi kemudian melupakannya._

 _Baekhyun sangat menyukai Lam-Lam dan acap kali menganggap boneka itu sebagai bayi kecilnya, membuatnya tersenyum saat menemukan Baekhyun menangis ketika punggung boneka itu robek akibat ulahnya sendiri yang terlalu bersemangat ketika bermain._

 _Luhan mengambil boneka itu dan membawanya keluar ruangan, lalu mulai menjahit dengan kemampuan seadaanya yang dia pelajari saat menemani ibunya dulu disela kegiatannya._

 _Seseorang menggedor pintu rumah mereka begitu keras seolah seseorang menghantamkan balok kayu disana. Luhan buru-buru bangkit dan berlari masuk kembali ke dapur._

 _Menemukan Baekhyun yang memeluk kaki ayah dengan raut wajah ketakutan sementara wajah Tuan Byun juga mengatakan bahwa keadaan tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kecemasan membayang di kedua mata hitamnya._

 _"Hei Byun Ji-Hon, aku tahu kau ada didalam. Keluar kau sialan."_

 _Baekhyun semakin ketakutan dan hampir menangis di buatnya saat mendengar teriakan melengking yang berasal dari pintu depan rumah mereka._

 _Mereka masih menggedor pintu dengan beringas dan kasar._

 _Ayah buru-buru menghampirinya dengan tidak sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun. Membawa keduanya untuk masuk kedalam lemari kabinet cuci piring dan bersembunyi disana._

 _"Ayah?" Cicit Baekhyun._

 _"Dengarkan ayah. Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus tetap berada disini dan jangan keluar. Kalian mengerti?"_

 _"Tapi ayah..."_

 _"Kalian mengerti kan?" Tuntutnya sebelum kemudian beralih untuk menatap Luhan tepat dikedua manik matanya. "Luhan, jaga adikmu," ucapnya sebelum kemudian menutup pintu lemari._

 _Hening untuk sesaat yang terasa seperti selamanya hingga kemudian mereka mendengar suara benda pecah belah yang dilempar hingga hancur berkeping-keping ke lantai dan seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga membuat Baekhyun nyaris saja memekik ketakutkan jika Luhan tidak buru-buru membekap mulutnya. Tubuh anak itu bergetar karena menahan takut sembari memeluk erat Lam-Lam di antara lengannya._

 _"Dimana kau menyembunyikan benda itu? Hah! Katakan padaku." Suara teriakan yang begitu kuat dan sarat akan ancaman menggema di udara._

 _Baekhyun merasakan kedua matanya terasa panas. Dia takut, tidak ubahnya dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan saat ini hanya saja dia mencoba untuk bersikap lebih tegar karena walau bagaimana pun dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya tetap aman._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."_

 _"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengetahui apapun. Katakan dimana kau menyemnbunyikan benda itu atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu."_

 _Melalui lubang kunci kecil yang terdapat di sana, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas saat bagaimana mereka mulai menyakiti ayahnya. Memukulnya hingga lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan. Dia mendengar ayahnya memohon namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya._

 _"Aku mohon Tuan, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian katakan. Aku tidak tahu apapun."_

 _"Sayang sekali, Wu tidak akan pernah melepaskan seorang pembohong dan pengkhianat."_

 _Air mata semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya yang pucat sementara Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah saat salah seorang dari mereka menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketanah di iringi dengan suara pekikan kesakitan yang terdengar begitu nyaring dan memilukan._

 _Dia melihat ayahnya meringkuk di lantai dengan tubuh berlumuran kemudian setelah lelaki itu menarik pisau yang semula menancap di perutnya begitu dalam._

 _Erangannya tidak lebih dari gumaman kesakitan sekarang._

 _Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Luhan yang juga telah basah oleh air mata, berusaha mencari-cari kekuatan diantara tatapan itu. Mereka hanyalah bocah kecil tidak berdaya._

 _"Benda itu tidak ada di sini."_

 _Mereka mendengar salah seorang dari mereka berbicara._

 _"Kau yakin? Kau sudah memeriksa setiap sudut yang memungkinkan." Lelaki dengan suara keras yang telah menyakiti ayahnya berbicara._

 _"Iya."_

 _"Kalau begitu kita pergi."_

 _Dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan pemandangan yang dia lihat. Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan tato berupa Burung Phoenix yang tengah menunduk sembari memandang Naga yang melilit tubuhnya terukir dilengan atasnya dan telah menyakiti orang yang dia cintai._

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

"Itu Wu YiFan."

Rasanya seperti isi perut Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai. Tidak percaya. "Apa yang Wu lakukan di sini? Kita tidak memiliki urusan dengannya Gege."

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baekhyun," jawab Luhan putus asa.

"Dan lagi pula bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia adalah keluarga Wu?"

Luhan meringis mendengarnya. "Kurasa kau tidak ingin tahu tentang hal itu."

"Katakan saja padaku Gege," seru Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa mengenal salah satu dari dari keluarga inti Wu sementara nyaris tidak orang yang pernah melihat mereka kecuali mungkin para kalangan atas.

"JongDae adalah salah satu keluarga Wu, dia bekerja di istana." Jongdae adalah pasangan MinSeok dan Luhan juga pernah melihat YiFan bertandang ke Kedai satu kali bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan aura intimidasi yang menguar dari lelaki itu ketika dia melangkah melewati pintu masuk. Terasa sama berbahayanya dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang selalu duduk di sudut Kedai ketika akhir pekan.

Tidak. Yang satu ini jauh lebih berbahaya. Membawa aura penguasa tunggal bersamanya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi mengatakan apapun karena memang dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkannya, dan apapun yang telah terjadi sama sekali tidak akan memberinya jawaban mengapa sekarang salah satu keluarga Wu berada di depan pintu rumah mereka dengan tidak sabaran mengancam akan menerobos masuk.

"Kau akan membuka pintu sialan ini atas kehendakmu atau aku akan menerobos masuk." Yang mana hal itu samasekali tidak sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat lelaki itu tidak datang sendirian melainkan bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya yang kehadirannya tidak kalah mengancam.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan membuka pintu meski Baekhyun sempat mencoba untuk mencegahnya. Memangnya pilihan apa yang mereka miliki saat ini.

Pintu terbuka dan mereka menemukan YiFan berdiri menjulang di sana, menutupi hampir keseluruhan dari pintu rumah mereka yang sempit. Bau tubuh lelaki itu menerbos masuk dan berputar-putar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat adrenalin di tubuh mereka terpacu namun bukan karena sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Bau tubuh YiFan terlalu pekat dan membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu terintimidasi.

"Apa yang seorang Wu lakukan di sini? Kami tidak merasa memiliki urusan dengan kalian jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi."

Luhan menyikut pelan pinggang Baekhyun. Memperingatkan anak itu untuk lebih menjaga gaya bicaranya. Ini bukan orang biasa yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Salah satu kening Yifan terangkat naik saat mendengar kelancangan di dalam suara itu. Belum pernah ada orang yang berani berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya bahkan mereka yang tidak mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak akan pergi karena kalian memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Lelaki itu kemudian melangkah masuk, menyingkirkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mencoba menghalangi kehadiran lelaki itu meski mereka tidak berdaya untuk membuatnya pergi.

Zero berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka bersama dua orang yang lain seolah berkata bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa seizin lelaki itu.

"Jadi, dimana dia?"

YiFan kembali bersuara namun Baekhyun tahu itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan karena Yifan telah berjalan masuk semakin dalam dan hendak berbelok ke arah kamar mereka, membuat Baekhyun ingin menjerit dan mengusir lelaki itu pergi.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang hingga dadanya terasa sakit.

Siapa yang lelaki itu maksud? Tao?

Mengapa harus Tao?

Apa yang lelaki itu inginkan dan Tao...

Ya Tuhan Tao. Apa yang akan YiFan lakukan pada saudaranya?

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar itu!" hardik Baekhyun keras.

Dia memang tidak bisa mengusir lelaki itu tetapi ini rumah mereka, teritori mereka dan dia punya hak di sini meski secara hukum semua yang mereka injak saat ini adalah milik kekaisaran.

"Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Karena kau tidak memiliki hak di sini."

Yifan tersenyum, bukan, lelaki itu tengah menyeringai untuk mengejeknya. "Hak? Kau berbicara tentang hak denganku? Kau lupa dimana kau berdiri sekarang Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan bisa merasakan ketegangan yang terjalin di antara mereka dan semua ini membuatnya merasa was-was. Apa yang akan terjadi jika YiFan memutuskan untuk mengangap hal yang dikatakan Baekhyun sebagai bentuk dari penghinaan?

Meski keluarga kekasiran Wu telah sejak lama meninggalkan protokol-protokol kerajaan, namun bukan berarti entitas yang mereka rasakan terhadap keberadaan dan kekuasaan mereka akan menghilang begitu saja. Gaung keagungan keluarga Wu masih terdengar hingga sekarang bahkan setelah seribu tahun keluarga itu berkuasa atas tanah ini.

"Aku mohon YiFan, kami sama sekali tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kami lakukan hingga kau memutuskan untuk datang kemari secara langsung."

Raut wajah YiFan melunak saat mendengar Luhan berbicara. "Aku rasa kalian hanya salah paham."

Kali ini YiFan benar-benar masuk kedalam peraduan mereka tanpa Baekhyun atau Luhan dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya sementara Zero, pengawal pribadi YiFan yang memiliki rambut perak bergerak seperti bayangan lelaki itu.

Mereka tahu jika YiFan terancam, Zero tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi mereka. Semudah membunuh seekor lalat.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya namun mereka memiliki seorang omega pembawa yang tengah berada dalam masa pra-heat pertamanya dengan seorang lelaki Alpha di dalam rumah mereka dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka tanpa mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Bau tubuh Tao mungkin belum terlalu kuat tercium namun penciuman alpha berkali lipat lebih tajam dari mereka para omega dan dalam beberapa hari, Tao akan berada dalam masa mendambanya, bau manis yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu akan sanggup membuat seorang alpha dengan pengendalian diri yang kuat sekalipun menjadi gila.

Ini berdasarkan pengalamannya sendiri di masa lalu.

Jika saja saat itu dia belum bersama Chanyeol, entah apa yang akan menimpanya.

Dia muda dan bodoh dan tidak menyadari kalau rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya adalah karena dia akan mendapatkan heat pertamanya dan tetap pergi bekerja. SunKyu sedang pergi dan saat itu jam tiga sore, dia berada di taman bunga belakang sendirian saat serangan pertama menghantam tubuhnya, membuatnya roboh ke tanah dengan bagian dirinya yang menjerit meminta seseorang datang menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit yang begitu tajam dan nyaris membiarkan siapapun yang kebetulan berada disana untuk menggagahinya andai saja chanyeol tidak datang tepat pada waktunya.

Lelaki itu melarikannya ke salah satu hotel terdekat, bahkan meski dengan tanda chanyeol dan bau tubuh lelaki itu, tetap tidak mampu mencegah pandangan para alpha yang dilayangkan padanya.

Apa yang YiFan lakukan kemudian sungguh di luar dugaan. Lelaki itu berjongkok dekat dengan tubuh Tao, jemarinya terangkat perlahan untuk mengusap kening Tao yang basah oleh keringat dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati, seakan jika dia berlaku ceroboh maka lelaki itu akan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi dengan cara lelaki itu memperlakukan Tao, seakan dia adalah sesuatu yang sungguh berharga.

Matanya yang kelam untuk sesaat menyiratkan suatu kesedihan yang mendalam yang benar-benar sulit untuk dia mengerti, mengapa YiFan harus menatap saudaranya seperti itu.

"Jangan sentuh dia," desis Baekhyun.

YiFan mengabaikannya dan justru menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao hingga sebatas leher. Zero masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan sentuh dia!" Pekik Baekhyun tidak sadar, Luhan berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan memegangi lengannya kuat-kuat, mencegah Baekhyun untuk melompat dan menerjang lelaki itu meski tahu dengan jelas siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Tao tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu, sepertinya alcaseltzer yang mereka berikan sebelumnya bereaksi dengan baik.

YiFan menatap Zero, lelaki itu pergi untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian kembali dengan membawa selimut berludru hitam di tangannya, menyerahkannya pada YiFan yang membentangkannya di tubuh Tao dan menutupinya. Mencegah udara dingin menyergapnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendengar Zero bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh YiFan.

YiFan menyusupkan salah satu lengannya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Tao sementara lengan yang lain berada di bawah lipatan lutunya. Menggendongnya diantara kedua lengan kuatnya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi dapat menahan dirinya kali ini. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Akan kau bawa kemana dia? Kau tidak boleh membawanya!"

Sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi namun Baekhyun bertahan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu mendominasi dan menguasai isi kepalanya untuk tunduk. Hidup Tao dipertaruhkan di sini.

"Dia milikku, dan aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun meraung. Suaranya menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah. "Dia bukan milikmu dan kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi kemanapun. Dia milik kami dan dia membutuhkan kami untuk berada di sisinya."

Kedua bola mata YiFan berkilat karena kemarahan. Mereka bisa merasakan Zero merengsek maju, bergerak sedikit saja maka kepala mereka mungkin akan terlepas dari tubuh tanpa mereka sempar menyadarinya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menguji kesabaranku Byun Baekhyun. Kalian tahu bahwa Tao tidak membutuhkan kalian karena hanya aku yang dapat memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini dan kalian sadar betul akan hal itu."

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar, pandangannya jatuh kepada Tao yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat di gendongan YiFan. Itulah alasan mengapa bau tubuh YiFan terasa begitu familiar, dia telah mencium aroma yang sama dari tubuh Tao sebelumnya. Alasan mengapa aroma tubuh Tao terasa begitu signifikan.

"Kau menandainya. Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin kau menandainya brengsek," teriak Baekhyun murka.

Baekhyun tahu apapun yang dia katakan atau coba dia lakukan tidak akan merubah kenyataan yang ada. YiFan Wu, salah seorang anggota inti keluarga Wu yang begitu dia benci telah menandai saudaranya. Dan terima atau tidak, Tao telah secara resmi berpasangan dengan lelaki itu, berusaha memisahkan seorang alpha dari pasangannya adalah tindakan yang sungguh sangat keji karena tidak ubahnya dengan mencoba membunuh Tao secara perlahan.

Baekhyun mereka semakin tidak berdaya. Dia berharap akan ada jalan keluar bagi Tao melalui masa mendambanya dan terhindar dari kematian yang mengintainya namun dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dewa akan mengabulkan doanya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kau tidak boleh membawanya YiFan, aku mohon padamu. Jangan ambil dia! Jangan adikku." Baekhyun mulai meraung namun YiFan hanya mengabaikannya.

Apapun yang coba dia lakukan tidak akan bisa mencegah YiFan untuk membawa Tao pergi dari mereka.

"Kita pergi Zero!" Dan dengan begitu hilanglah sudah segalanya.

"Tidak!" Teriaknya, hampir-hampir di luar kesadaran. "Dia membawa Tao Gege. Dia membawanya, lakukan sesuatu." Bakhyun memohon namun Luhan hanya merasa begitu tidak berdaya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan atau mereka lakukan. Tidak ada kecuali membiarkan takdir membimbing mereka.

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun yang masih mencoba mengejar YiFan dan berteriak agar YiFan mengembalikan saudara mereka, membuat senyuman penuh ironi melengkung di bibirnya.

Dia harus bagaimana? Mereka hanya orang-orang buangan, sementara YiFan membawa seluruh kekuatan bersamanya.

Tubuh Baekhyun meluruh di sampingnya saat kedua kakinya yang lemas tidak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, Air mata kemarahan yang berusaha dia tahan akhirnya luruh dan jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

"YiFan membawa Tao pergi Gege. Dia membawanya, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lirihnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya putus asa dan mulai berteriak. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun Gege, mengapa kau membiarkannya begitu saja."

"Hentikan Baekhyun!" Teriaknya kencang, membuat Luhan merasa tenggorokannya terbakar.

Dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu terhadap kedua saudaranya sebelumnya.

Luhan menatap saudarnya dengan tatapan prihatin, meremas bahunya kuat-kuat agar lelaki itu balas menatap kedua matanya sebelum berbicara. "Sadarlah Baekhyun, kau tahu bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Tao."

Karena hanya dengan membiarkan Tao bersama dengan YiFan ketika masa mendambanya tiba maka Tao akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup menjadi lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala, Luhan tahu betapa sulit untuk Baekhyun menerima semua ini mengingat kebencian terhadap keluarga Wu yang telah tertanam di dalam hatinya sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Sejak mereka mengetahui makna dari tatto yang terukir di lengan lelaki yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan mereka.

"Tapi bukan YiFan, Seharusnya bukan keluarga Wu, Gege."

"Aku tahu Baekhyun, aku tahu. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tetapi Tao telah berpasangan dan mustahil untuk membawa Tao pergi dari YiFan." Bahkan untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya, kedua bola matanya bersinar redup. "Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi Gege? Mengapa mereka harus merebut kebahagianku? Mereka juga telah mengambil ayah dari kita Gege, dan sekarang Tao."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang telah kita lakukan di masa lalu sehingga kita harus selalu mengalami hal yang sama."

Orang yang mereka cintai di renggut secara paksa dan yang mereka bisa lakukan hanyalah dia tidak berdaya. Baekhyun merasa begitu lemah. Karena dia miskin dan bodoh, maka dari itu semua ini terjadi pada mereka.

"Ini takdir Baek, kita bisa menentangnya. Kau tahu betul bahwa YiFan adalah satu-satunya harapan yang Tao miliki saat ini atau dia mungkin akan mati."

Luhan menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat dan berdoa agar YiFan memperlakukan Tao dengan baik, namun mengingat bagaimana cara YiFan menatap lelaki itu, Luhan mungkin bisa sedikit berharap.

 **To be continued...**

Banjarmasin, Minggu 18 Juni 2017, 17:23:28


End file.
